Acropolis
Tactical Analysis *'Stylish lodgings': The Acropolis is the Syndicate's take on the bunker, a shelter buried partially underground and designed to protect the occupants inside. It differs from other bunkers in the respect that it is shielded from toxins, flamethrowers, and other such means that one would normally use to clear out such structures. *'Space at a premium': The Acropolis, being a bunker, is designed to hold occupants inside. It only has room for a maximum of four infantry, although upgrades can double the capacity of the Acropolis, allowing it to hold up to eight infantry. *'From the safety of a shelter': Being a bunker, the Acropolis also possesses fireports which allow its occupants to fire out of it. From the safety of an Acropolis walls, Syndicate personnel can pick off targets at their leisure, which allows the Acropolis to defend against any enemy, provided it is loaded out with the right infantry. *'Just a fancy bunker': At the end of the day, the Acropolis is of no use if it has no infantry garrisoned inside it, with no weapons of its own; without any occupants, the Acropolis is a target of opportunity for any hostiles that decide to come by, just waiting to be destroyed. Background Athens, Greece August 4th, 1968 Station 187 Staff Immune Isaia Monaldo (#948576), Hoplite Domenico Mazzi (#273573), Hoplite Marina Lucchesi (#273940), Legionnaire Graziella Fallaci (#676891) Transcript of recorded events Marina: Nothing's moving out there. Monaldo: Good. The last thing I want to do is die in this hellhole with you two idiots. Domenico: Oh? You make it sound as if we were going to kill you. Monaldo: That is what I believe may end up happening if I don't watch out for unexpected assignments to a bunker in the middle of nowhere. I must admit, this is a marvellous piece of classical Greco-Roman style architecture, but a box is a box, no matter how many marble columns you put on it! Domenico: Just sit down and shut up already! You think we give a damn about what you consider to be the proper design for your god damn box? I don't care if the higher ups think that it's necessary to add one winged baby angles that piss in fountains at every bunker. In fact to be honest I like it. It's kind of relaxing... Marina: Contact! Multiple soldiers coming in fast. Monaldo: Damnit! Marina, Domenico, line up your railguns just in case they're baddies. I'll check their Auras. Let's see here... (Four Auxiliaries, two Certamen, and a Titan Security Armour were approaching the Acropolis from the north as the crackle of enemy artillery made it clear that the battle was not yet over.) Monaldo: Friendlies! Keep your guns pointed on them just in case. The last thing we need is for an Auxillary to steal all our Stalin Snacks. Fallaci died so we could rob that Combat Engineer. Marina: You have to admit, the man managed to go toe to toe with a godamn bear wearing armour. Didn't win of course, but he sure as hell pissed it off. Domenico: Three weeks wages on the Certaman on the right. Marina: You bastard, I was going to call him! Monaldo: I call the Titan. Marina: Hah! The paranoid smart-ass picks the degenerate block of lead to win. I'm in on the Auxillary with the fedora. I just want to be a part of..... (A Tu-24 Badger Strategic Bomber approaches from over the horizon.) Domenico: What did they do to piss off the Soviets? Monaldo: Does it look like I know? (The Badger drops a Desolator air-strike, killing off all the infantry outside the Acropolis, with the exeception of the Titan, who reaches the structure) Domencio: Jesus. Did those guys just...melt? Marina: Screw you, screw you all, and fuck them! A goddamn bomber!....You know what? I'm going to kill that fucking Titan. I've got a six millimeter spike with its fucking name on it. Monaldo: Don't you do it, Marina! The last thing we need right now is for one of you to miss and have a pissed off psychopathic tin can trying to kill us! Recording ends Category:Buildings